Как это могло быть
by PreceptMLH
Summary: Еще одно предположение, а если бы Фрэнк Фонтейн не был бы таким мерзавцем, как его представили в игре. Что бы было?


Аманда случайно услышала разговор Фрэнка с шефом тайной полиции Салливаном. Салливан изредка наведывался к Фрэнку и после этих визитов, муж всегда был хмурым и неразговорчивым. И на этот Аманда решила подслушать их разговор. Она услышала резкий голос Фрэнка:

- Ну и сколько вы хотите на этот раз?

В ответ была тишина, видимо, Салливан или показал сумму на пальцах, или написал на листке бумаги. Аманда услышал, как Фрэнк удивленно присвистнул и сказал:

- Не слишком ли много, мистер Салливан? Ваши аппетиты растут.

- Мистер Фонтейн, вы должны сказать мне спасибо, что я спасаю вашу шею.

- Спасаете?! – бросил раздраженно Фрэнк, - вы вместе с вашим Райаном организовали травлю меня в газетах, создали впечатление, что я законченный мерзавец, так что меня все теперь боятся, даже мои люди. А теперь вы еще требуете с меня кучу денег, чтобы простить меня за мои несуществующие прегрешения?!

- Так ли, несуществующие? – спросил ехидно Салливан. - Кажется, мы не лезем в дела вашего «Fontaine Fisheries», хотя прекрасно знаем, чем вы там занимаетесь.

- Как интересно, мистер Салливан, - сказал со злой иронией Фрэнк. - Кажется, я вижу на вас новый костюм. Интересно, он сшит из ткани, которая производится в Rapture? А эти запонки с бриллиантами вы тоже купили в ювелирном мазание в Rapture? Ну, про сигары я спрашивать вас не буду. Думаю, что точно курите те сигары, которые из останков морских животных производят в Rapture. Вы же бережете свое здоровье.

- Мистер Фонтейн, - раздраженно процедил Салливан. – Не забывайтесь.

- Я не забываюсь. Я хочу вам напомнить, что вы уже вытянули из меня столько денег, что хватило бы на постройку десяти домом для бедных.

- Я бы ценил вашу заботу о бедных, если бы не знал, что вы делаете это вовсе не из любви к ближнему.

- Для Эндрю Райана любовь к ближнему – это несуществующее понятие. А для меня это понятие – существует, хотя, наверно, вам тоже трудно…

- Мистер Фонтейн, у меня мало времени, - грубо перебил его Салливан.

Аманда услышала, как муж подошел к сейфу, который стоял в глубине гостиной и открыл его. Через некоторое время, она услышала шелест денег и удовлетворенный голос Салливана:

- Фрэнк, мне всегда приятно иметь дело с таким бизнесменом, как вы.

- Не могу сказать того же самое о вас, - холодно бросил Фрэнк.

- Передайте привет вашей очаровательной жене.

Через полчаса, как ушел Салливан, Аманда решила заглянуть к мужу. Он сидел за столом, перед которым стояло несколько бутылок виски, она из которых была пустой, а вторая была пустой наполовину. Увидев, что она вошла, он поднял от бутылок мутный взгляд и сказал:

- А, вот и моя очаровательная женушка. Тебе тоже от Фрэнка Фонтейна что-то нужно? Конечно, вам всем нужны деньги. Деньги, деньги, деньги. Много денег.

Она поняла, что он уже сильно пьян. Когда он успел это сделать, она не могла себе представить.

- Фрэнк, - сказала он тихо, - тебе не надо было столько пить.

- Да? Ты мне запрещаешь?

Он вдруг вскочил со стула и надвинулся на нее.

- А кто ты такая? Такая же сука, как все остальные. Из-за того, что ты изредка раздвигаешь ноги для меня, я трачу на тебя кучу денег. Откуда ты думаешь, я их достаю? Из воздуха? Нет, я прямо черпаю из океана!

Аманда была в шоке, она не видела Фрэнка никогда в таком состоянии, она даже испугалась, что он может ее ударить. Она развернулась и убежала, слыша, как он ей в спину кричит ругательства.

* * *

Фрэнк проснулся утром с жуткой головной болью, голова трещала так, как будто всю ночь у него на голове был надет раскаленный обруч. Он открыл глаза и увидел, что заснул на стуле перед столом с бутылками виски. Он потер лицо руками и попытался вспомнить, что с ним было вчера. Почему он позволил себе так напиться? Он вспомнил, что к нему приходил Салливан, за очередной «оплатой», он помнил, как тот ушел. Дальше был провал в памяти. Он встал из стола и вышел в гостиную. Клодетт, их служанка, делала уборку. Услышав звук открывшейся двери, она подняла голову и, как ему показалось, испуганно посмотрела на него.

- Доброе утро, Клодетт, - сказал Фрэнк.

- Доброе утро, мистер Фонтейн, вам принести кофе?

- Нет, нет – ответил он, махнув рукой.

Ему было совсем не до кофе

- Да, Клодетт, где моя жена? – спросил он и увидел, что Клодетт как будто еще сильнее испугалась.

- Мистер Фонтейн, она… она ушла.

- Как ушла? – не понял Фрэнк.

- Я не знаю, она взяла чемодан, попрощалась с нами и ушла.

- Что? – вскрикнул он и ринулся в комнату Аманды.

Он стал открывать шкафы и комоды. Вещи были на месте, и он успокоился. «Куда же она могла уйти?», - подумал он. Он обыскал комнату и вдруг на столике перед кровью увидел клочок бумаги – это была записка всего с одной фразой: «Фрэнк, прощай, желаю тебе найти суку более дешевую, чем я». Из записки он лишь понял, что вчера с Амандой они поссорились, и поссорились так, что она ушла. Хотя раньше их ссоры никогда так не заканчивались. Он почувствовал резкий укол в сердце, от которого у него перехватило дыхание. Ноги не держали его, и он плюхнулся в кресло, которое стояло рядом. Немного придя в себя, он встал и собрался найти кого-то из слуг. Зная, что его слуги любят подслушивать хозяйские разговоры, он решил расспросить кого-нибудь из них о том, что произошло вчера. Клодетт протирала пыль в его кабинете.

- Клодетт,- ты не слушала вчера, что произошло между мной и моей женой, - спросил он.

- Я? Что вы, мистер Фонтейн, я никогда не подслушиваю. Я…

- Ладно, Клодетт, я не собираюсь тебя за это наказывать. Я только не все помню, что произошло вчера. Если ты расскажешь, не волнуйся, я не уволю тебя, наоборот…

Клодетт замялась и через пару минут сказала:

- Элис, тоже слушала и…

- И?

- И записала ваш разговор, - выпалила Клодетт.

Фрэнк поморщился, он знал, что его слуги не отличаются моральными принципами. Но на этот раз его это устроило.

-Хорошо, Клодетт, пусть она принесет диктофон.

- Вы не накажите меня и ее за это? – прошептала Клодетт

- Нет, черт возьми! Я же сказал, что нет. Неси быстрее этот чертов диктофон! – крикнул он.

Клодетт вжала голову в плечи и убежала. Через десять минут она вернулась вместе с Элис. «Зачем она притащила еще и чертову Элис?» - подумал Фрэнк. «Хотя теперь уже все равно». Элис держала в руках тот ящик, который недавно одна из его компаний «Fontaine Futuristics» внедряла в Rapture – accu-vox. Он представлял собой портативный диктофон и рекламировался как вещь, которая могла заменить бумажный дневник, куда можно было записывать свои мысли. Но многие использовали его не по назначению.

Фрэнк выхватил из рук Элис диктофон и, резко развернувшись, ушел в кабинет. Он перемотал пленку назад и нажал кнопку. Элис умудрилась записать и часть его разговора с Салливаном, а затем ссору с Амандой. Услышав, что он сказал Аманде, Фрэнк почувствовал, что боль в сердце стала разливаться по всей левой стороне и левая рука перестала его слушаться. «Черт возьми, как я мог ей это сказать, почему я такой болван?!» Он резко встал, собираясь найти Аманду, но у него все поплыло перед глазами, и он опять сел в кресло. Отдышавшись, он все-таки нашел в себе силы подняться и спуститься вниз. «Наверно, она пошла в метро», - подумал он. «Возможно, она еще не уехала».

* * *

Аманда сидела на скамейке и ждала прихода батисферы. До ее отхода оставалось минут 10-15. Мысленно она возвращалась опять к событиям вчерашнего вечера, вспоминала разъяренного мужа, его побелевшее от злобы лицо и думала, что, скорее всего, он был таким всегда, просто она не замечала. Наверно, он всегда был таким мерзавцем, как пишут о нем в газетах, он просто вскружил ей голову своими деньгами, и она закрыла глаза на его характер. Правда, раньше он никогда не позволял себе быть таким грубым с ней. У него могло быть плохое настроение, он мог обидеть ее. Но это не шло, ни в какое сравнение с тем, что он сказал ей вчера.

Она заметила, что пришла батисфера, она встала со скамейки, взяла свой чемоданчик и направилась к ней. Неожиданно, она почувствовала, что кто-то схватил ее за руку, она обернулась и увидела Фрэнка, который стоял рядом, почему-то хватая ртом воздух.

-Аманда, - тихо сказал он, - нам надо поговорить.

- Нам не о чем говорить, - ответила она, вырвав грубо свою руку.

- Прости меня, я был пьян вчера. Я…

- Фрэнк, - холодно ответила она, - я не буду претендовать на твои деньги. Ты можешь не волноваться.

Она вдруг увидела, что он, прикрыв глаза, медленно опускается вниз. «Что он еще придумал?», - зло подумала Аманда. «Пытается сделать вид, что он падает в обморок? Кисейная барышня…»

Она увидела, что он сидит на полу, правой рукой держится за сердце, а левая рука повисла, как плеть. Она вспоминала, что у него больное сердце, хотя приступы случались редко, но иногда он ее сильно пугал. Она присела рядом, пытаясь взглянуть ему в лицо, не веря до конца, что ему действительно так плохо. Но быстро поняла, что такую бледность и испарину на лбу невозможно сымитировать.

* * *

Аманда потом узнала от доктора Аткинса, что у Фрэнка был обширный инфаркт, и спасти его удалось чудом. Пару дней она не отходила от его постели, держала его за руку, не смыкая глаз. Она дала себе слово не напоминать ему об их ссоре. Когда он, наконец, пришел в себя, она вздохнула с облегчением.

Утром, выйдя в гостиную, она увидела свежие газеты, решила выпить чаю и почитать новости. На первой странице она увидела заголовок: «Фонтейн был тяжело ранен в очередной бандитской разборке.» Она зло отбросила газеты, подумав с горечью: «Машина Райана в действии»:. Большая часть Rapture будет теперь уверена, что Фонтейн был болен, потому что его ранили в бандитской потасовке, и никто не узнает, что на самом деле у него был инфаркт. Ей хотелось пойти к Райану и выцарапать ему глаза.


End file.
